


Definitely Interested

by QueenViolet



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd grinned at him, and the small smirk that toyed with the corners of his lips had brought butterflies to her stomach. Damn, but he was unbelievably sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #161 (New Beginnings) on the livejournal comm NCIS100. Enjoy!

She couldn't believe how short of breath his mere presence had made her. He'd leaned over to whisper in her ear, and her mind disappeared completely.

As she'd looked at her acceptance papers, she'd grinned at him, and the small smirk that toyed with the corners of his lips had brought butterflies to her stomach. Damn, but he was unbelievably sexy.

Now she stopped to daydream for a moment. She was alive and an NCIS agent. Maybe she would approach Gibbs. Maybe she'd have a chance with him. She'd love to see if he was interested in her at all, so she could just get it over with. If he liked her, he liked her. And if he didn't... She sighed. She'd deal with that if it came along.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, Probie?" He asked as he came around the corner. She jumped, glancing around at him.

"You," she said, before her mind caught up with her. She blushed and clapped a hand over her mouth, wincing as she waited for his reaction.

He walked over and planted his hands firmly on her desk, leaning over so he could clearly see into her eyes. "Are you, now?" he murmured, and his voice was very nearly a purr.

She swallowed hard, barely believing what he was doing. "Yes," she replied hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

His eyes became smoky with emotion, and the next thought she registered was that he had soft lips. Wait. What? she thought. Then she realized that he had his lips pressed against hers. She whimpered slightly and responded eagerly.

He pulled back almost immediately, smirking wickedly at her disappointment.

"I'm going for coffee at lunch. I expect that you'll be there." He winked at her and went to sit at his desk.

Well. Definitely interested, then.


End file.
